1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to shaping stations, more particularly to shaping stations that allow shaping and sanding in consecutive operations with a single substrate setup, and still more particularly to shaping and sanding stations that allow for any number of sanding passes with a single substrate setup.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, shaping requires generation of a profile, then sanding of the profile to a desired degree of smoothness. This is commonly done by hand sanding, and typically done at a location different from the profiling so that the sanding station is not uselessly occupied.